


Contradiction

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: When Alastor said 'no', he really meant later.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick random piece xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

A harsh knock echoed through the room, followed by the sound of wood splitting as it hit a wall and hinges shrieking in its wake. 

"Well, well, well!" Angeldust threw the bedroom door open, falling against the door frame with his side. 

Alastor's eyes flickered up, "Good evening." 

"You wound me, Alastor." 

The red eyes fell back to his lap, "Oh? I don't recall that." 

Angel dust pouted like a child, holding his heart mockingly.

"It hurts my feelings when you're so stiff with me outside the bedroom." He grinned at his little use of a dirty word.

Alastor raised an eyebrow, looking up from the little tablet Charlie had given him once more.

"Oh, come on." He whined.

"What is it, darling?"

"Don't you use those pretty words on me now, asshole. You're a real dick, you know."

"Am I? _Hm_." He grinned widely.

"Stop that, I'm trying to be angry with you!"

Alastor put the tablet down and unfolded his legs, spreading them comfortably. It made Angeldust swallow, trying to contain himself. He really was such a slut for this demon and it irritated the crap out of him.

"And why are you angry with me?"

"You always say no. No. No. _No_. But then later when we're alone it's conveniently a yes. Are you ashamed?" 

"Why would I be ashamed of you, darling?" Alastor purred and the sound just went straight to Angeldust's pants. 

"Fuck you." 

"Would you like to?" 

Angeldust groaned, stomping across the room towards Alastor. He kneeled in front of the demon, roughly pushing his knees further apart to settle down between them. 

"Let me suck you off." 

"You can do whatever you want, darling." 

"I will." He snapped but god, he was aching to taste Alastor. 

His fingers worked on the radio-demon's belt, pulling it open impatiently and yanking the zipper down. 

Alastor raised a hand and pushed it into Angeldust's hair, racking his fingers through the silky white and pink strands. 

" _Slowly_ , dear." 

Angeldust frowned, fingers gripping the red material of Alastor's underpants. He pulled it down slowly, obeying the other like always as his greedy fingers wrapped around Alastor's already hardening length. 

"You know, I do so love it when you get mad." 

"And why's that?" Angeldust hummed, sticking his tongue out to trail along a thick vein.

Alastor's grin grew, eyes hooded as they slipped down to the demon between his legs. 

"You're much more... Efficient." 

"Fuck you." 

"Well, go on then, _darling_." 

Heat flowed through the white haired demon and he whined like an angry little puppy, fingers digging into Alastor's thighs. Alastor's clawed fingers curled into the snowy strands, pulling until the other demon moaned. And again, of course, Angeldust obeyed, swallowing down as much of Alastor as he could.

_How could he say no?_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
